Tangible Heart
by The Person Who Rights
Summary: [on hold] Joey is dead. Yugi was Kidnapped. What can the town of Domino do, Now that a new evil is taking over? Rated for language and voilence. Updates on Fridays. [Short chapter, Chapter 1 up]
1. Author's Notes

Tangible Heart  
  
--  
  
Forward  
  
--  
  
This story was originally going to be called "A Millennium's Fate." However, I changed the original name to the current title "Tangible Heart." I changed it on account of a change in plot.  
  
This is all based off of a dream. I've changed it from the original dream to keep in character, make things make sense, etc.  
  
If I can manage to write the chapters ahead of time, this will update every Friday.  
  
There are plenty of Cameos.  
  
Yugi is as god as dead in my story. I hate Yugi..  
  
Joey and Serenity are very important  
  
I'll be using mostly the English names, because I'm not confident in my knowledge of the Japanese Names..  
  
The chapters while each have about 400+ words.  
  
I'll be expecting reviews. 


	2. A Heart Beat in the Blood Stained Snow

Tangible Heart  
  
--  
  
Prologue  
  
--  
  
Joey felt himself topple over. He felt weak, helpless. The boy gripped his shoulder tightly feeling the warm liquid tickling out, feeling it drip into the snow. The two who had done this towered above him. The taller one, who had a white trench coat and blue-tinted hair,(1) held out a smoking gun.  
  
Joey smiled. It was all over, wasn't it? The snow below him was crimson. His vision was fading. Joey laughed. "I'm going to." he coughed up some blood. He never did finish his statement, instead he just thought it. 'I'm going to die. Even though he didn't hit anything vital, I'll bleed to death. Even if I don't, I'll die of hypothermia. (2) Joey Wheeler is dead.' He didn't understand why he was mentally speaking in 3rd person. That freak seemed to have the power to worp a person's mind, although the ability seemed underdeveloped.  
  
The blue haired man smirked at the dying boy. Joey Wheeler looked like a little child now. A dead child, that is. "How innocent you look dying there. Heh."  
  
His accomplice wasn't as amused. The black haired teenager sighed and bent down in front of Joey, as the one with blue hair walked over to the other side of the field to gather the hunt. The teenager spoke quietly.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler was a strong individual. He only tried to save his friend, even if it was a foolish attempt. My only hope, Oh Lord is that he can rest in peace and gain new life in heaven with you." His eyes then welled up with tears and he shouted, "I never wanted to help kill one of the good guys!" The dark haired youth then wrapped the dead boy in a blanket and laid the body against a pine tree.  
  
The result was a surreal effect. Joey's last movements had been a half smile and a close of the eyes. Now it made him seem as if he were only sleeping under that tall evergreen, but the blood surrounding him showed otherwise.  
  
Meanwhile, the man in the white trench coat picked up a younger looking, purple, black and blonde-haired boy and called out, "Nicholas! Luggage!" The boy who said Joseph's eulogy nodded, put a large, wrapped cross by the body and trudged over to the other man, seemingly forced.  
  
But under the blanket, in the snow, the sound of a single heartbeat could be heard.  
  
--A/N- Do NOT expect this updated for a very long time. This story is based off of a dream. However, my dream's prologue was in video game form, and stuff. It would be too confusing to all of you.  
  
(1) The villains in this story are from other anime. The two main bad guys are from Trigun. The blue-haired guy is Legato Bluesummers. The black haired teen is a teenaged form of Nicholas D Wolfwood. Nicholas was a good guy (for the most part) in Trigun, and was a priest. He's just religious in this.  
  
(2) Hypothermia: A condition where the innards of a person freeze and the cells slowly die. It's 10times worse if you have an open wound or are near moisture, thus the quickness of Joey's death. Hypothermia isn't always deadly. You need someway to warm up and retain heat or else your body temperature drops like a rock. 


	3. something hopelessly optimistic

Tangible Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Anzu (3) stared out her window and sighed. No one had seen Yugi or Joey in days. The fear was welling up in her. "Yugi. Joey."  
  
"Hmm? Who are you talking to?" asked Serenity, who along with the rest of the gang (excluding of course the obvious, and Kaiba) were visiting. They had started a search party for the two duelists.  
  
"Just.. Talking to the wind. Serenity, where did you last see your brother?"  
  
"Umm.. I think to was when you said he would drop me off at the slopes.." Anzu only nodded. That didn't help.  
  
Tristan then walked in the room, and saw the sad looks on their faces. He smiled at them, hoping that the old saying was true. (4) "Tristan! Hi!" exclaimed Serenity. The smile on her face shone.  
  
"Well hey there Serenity! What'cha up to?" He asked, but the girls' faces fell. Tristan realized his mistake. "Of course! You're waiting for news around Joey and Yug! Sorry, we couldn't find a trace of them anywhere.."  
  
Anzu couldn't stand it. It was so darn depressing she had to say something impossibly optimistic or she'd go on an insane rampage! "Listen guys! We're all in this together! Remember the sign on our hand, Tristan? Yugi and Joey both know they're not alone! So I'm confident that they'll come back, alive. Just trust in our friendship, in a way, It's like the heart of the cards, right?" She said it with a smile, although she didn't believe what she was saying, and the tears were welling up.  
  
"You're right, Anzu! We can't give up!" shouted Serenity, burning with determination. But her moment of excitement was cut short by shout from downstairs. It was Duke, and he sounded worried..  
  
-A/N- Hmm. If I write enough chapters quick enough, I can update every week! This is really short, sorry.  
  
(3) Tea will be referred to as Anzu.. Because Tea is a strange word to type..  
  
(4) "A smile is contagious." 


	4. Not a sane person

Tangible Heart  
  
--  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--  
  
Yugi regained consciousness hours later. His head hurt, but still he tried to think of what happened.  
  
He and Joey were going to see "Joey's Hidden Fortress." It was really just an old broken down hut with improvements to it. "Its a little cabin that got the one side torn down, Yug. I saw it and said 'Whatta dump!' But then, I saw the old wood, and the trees 'n stuff and realized 'Hey! If I kin fix this place up, And buy the property, May'b I kin have a place for me Serenity and the gang to hand out!' So that's when I decided on fixing it! I already got the deed, It's in Serenity's room." Said Joey, filling with pride at his work. That's when Yugi realized just how good a job Joey did.  
  
"You should be a carpenter, Joey!" proclaimed Yugi, as Yami tried to figure out the big deal. 'It's horrible! If my pyramids ever looked like that, I'd slatter all the slaves!" he thought, but Yugi reminded him that it was Joey's work, all by him self.  
  
"It's not rally that great," said Joseph. "There's still so much to do. It may look sturdy, but it's not. And the inside needs a touch, like paint'n or somethin'. I feel like I need to do a good job. Out of respect, since it's a gift for sis. There's a great view, y'know! Anyway, you saw it. Now let's go. I just got a weird vibe."  
  
So the two started walking back. Joey looked terrified. Yami then spoke up. 'I think there's something coming as well.' Not soon after, it struck.  
  
"Yugi Motto. It's both an honor and a privilege to meet you. Now, you're coming with us!" said the monotone voice of a tall man with blue hair.  
  
"You ain't taking my pal, Yug here! You'll gotta go though me!" yelled Joey, charging at them. For some reason, Joey was thrown back for a second, but then charged at them once again. The taller man pulled out a gun and shot him in the shoulder. Joey tumbled down a hill, but tried to stand. "COME 'N FIGHT ME, COWARDS!" he yelled.  
  
The younger man with the black hair frowned, and hit Yugi over the head hard enough to knock him out. "You won't want to watch this."  
  
Then everything when dark.  
  
Yugi felt angry, but he now realized he was in some sort of jail. So he yelled. "Bastards! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, boy" the voice said. "My name is Legato Bluesummers." He then pointed to the sad looking youth behind him. "And this is my assistant, Nicholas. Let me cut to the chase. We're on a mission and we need your Puzzle. I'll have Nicholas explain the rest. I'm going to talk with the others and make sure they don't accidentally kill you yet. Go on slave, talk." Legato then walked off, leaving Nicholas to explain.  
  
"As you know, my name is Nicholas. You see, Legato isn't a details person, or a sane person. I don't have a choice but to help him, so don't hate me. You see, his 'mission' is to find the source for what is known as the 'Heart of the Cards'. He believes it is not a force, but an actual 'thing of substance' Something.. What's the word? Ah yes! 'Tangible!'"(5) said Nicholas's desolate voice. Aside from the last 3 sentences, he sounded like a zombie.  
  
"Where's Joey?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry, He's in a better.. better.. p-place." Nick choked up. He was still upset.  
  
"No.. Joey. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Yugi was losing his grip. Then, as if he followed misfortune like the devil, Legato returned.  
  
"Yugi, I'd like you to meet some associates of mine." he said.  
  
--A/n-  
  
Review. Or else.  
  
(5) Something of Substance; Tangible: Something that can be touched. 


End file.
